Dealing with Mai
by Aktaiy
Summary: How would you deal with a pregnant Mai, Especially when things take a turn for the worst? Whatever you do, just be thankful your NOT Naru!... I know I suck at summaries !-.-! Please R&R. And trust me it's going to get really CRAZY
1. Naru!

Hey everyone thank you to those who review my first story "The Moon Light" I LOVE YOU ALL ^.^

Everyone already knows I don't Own Ghost Hunt. So I fixed this chapter because it was really bothering me.

SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOW PEOPLE:

Fairy of Music and Literature: if it wasn't for you, Sai~chan this story would have never come out as good as it did ^.^ THANKS ALOT

^.^ lets do it again ^.^

HandsomeAngel & midnightstar32 ~ (**Yuu**~chan) & (**Night**~chan) & morningnight : My DEAR CLOSE FRIENDS I LOVE SO MUCH.

~~~~~THANK YOU ALL~~~~~

So... How would you deal with a pregnant Mai, Especially when things take a turn for the worst? Whatever you do, just be thankful your NOT Naru!...

* * *

"Naru..." Whined Mai

**"uh…. Yes Mai what's wrong"** moaned Naru, unfortunately he already knew what was coming next.

"I'm hungry could you go and get me... (She's thinking) Oh I Know I want Chocolate covered donuts with Whipped Cream and I want Vanilla Ice cream ohhh with Caramel covered strawberries" cried a very excited Mai.

**"Mai"** started Naru as he reached for their alarm clock **"its 2:30 in the morning, there are no stores open at this time, how about you wait a few more hours then I go and get everything you asked for….. Ok"** finished Naru as he turned away from Mai

"NARU! I WANT Chocolate covered donuts with Whipped Cream and Vanilla Ice cream with Caramel covered strawberries AND I WANT THEM NOW!" yelled a _highly _upset Mai.

**"~sigh~ Ok…Ok Mai I'm going right now don't start crying sweetie, look I'm going now, I'll be back soon ok"** Naru knew better than to try and kiss Mai anywhere, be it on her cheeks or on the lips, while she's like this (Smart Man ^.^)

**"DAMMIT I HATE WHEN SHE GETS LIKE THIS!"** mumbles Naru, as he gots into their car.

Naru drove to the closes store near their house. To his luck it was _CLOSE_.

**"DAMMIT JUST MY LUCK"**

he pulled out of the Parking Lot, heading towards the next store. By this point Naru has come to find out he has NO LUCK (lol). There were no stores open and the only one that was DID NOT SELL ANYTHING HE NEEDED, he drove for another 3 miles before finding a convenience store that was open. Once Naru has purchased everything he needed for Mai he headed back home.

~~~~At Home~~~~

As Naru made his way into the kitchen he heard Mai wobbling down the stair

"Naru where have you been I was worried about you and you left your phone... Naru, were you cheating on me and Please be honest with me, i can handle it?"Asked a very emotional Mai once she reached the kitchen.

**"...Was I What!"** said Naru trying to control his temper

(Naru made a vow to himself once he found out Mia was pregnant that he would NOT! yell at her or anyone in front of her. Now when the other heard about this they all laughed at him, no one thought he could do it but, so far he has provide all of them wrong)

**"Mai you woke me up at 2:30 this morning asking me to get you Chocolate covered donuts with Whipped Cream and Vanilla Ice cream with Caramel covered strawberries, and when I finally get home you ask me if I was cheating on you"** Naru says thru grinded teeth with his eye is twitching.

"I'm so sorry, Naru I forgot all about that, I though you... yo...you... didn't love me any more PLEASE DON'T HATE ME PLEASE DON'T" Mai yelled/cried as she dropped down to her knees.

Naru couldn't stand to see Mai like this, hewalked towards her and pulled her into a hug her

**"~sigh~ Don't worry Mai, I Love you too Much to go an cheat on you, You're the Only one I LOVE so you don't have to worry, I hate seeing you in pain Mai you know that better than anyone"** Naru says very sincerely.

**"~sigh~ why don't you go back up to bed I'll be there in a few minutes as soon as I put everything up."**

"Ok" agrees a HAPPY Mai.

**"~sigh~ that girl and her mood swings are going kill me" **Naru says to himself.

~~~~ a few days later~~~~

Naru's mood has went from worst to just hating being near people.

That Night was just the starting point of everything. Following that night, Mai scheduled clients who were either CRAZY or just plain STUPID!

Then When asked why she scheduled interview for those people she claimed that

"I felt sorry for them and you didn't have to be so mean to them!"

Every time that one argument came up Naru knew he was NOT sleeping in his own bed thhat night, No he was put in their guest bedroom. So for the past FIVE nights that's where you would find Naru ALONE in their Guest room.

But today has just gone from worst to just plain nasty. First off, its been raining non-stop for the past two days, then after they arrived at the office he found out that there was no tea. Normally he would send Yasu to get him more, but he called in earlier saying something about having to take his mother to the doctors not that Naru was listening, so Naru ended up going to get it his self (there's no way that he could send Mai to get it)

~~~~Present time~~~~

Naru was getting ready to yell for his 10th cup of tea, when he heard a lot of laughter coming from the client area of his office, Naru couldn't take it anymore he stomped out of his office when he reached the others he saw everyone (he's parents are not there, they're on a plane heading right for Japan as all this is happening Lin, and Madoka are at the airport waiting for them) except for Mai.

With no Mai in sight Naru finally **_*SNAPPED*_**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE. THIS IS NOT A FREAKING CAFÉ FOR YOU ALL TO HAVE A GOOD TIME SITTING AROUND JOKING. THAT'S NOT WHAT I PAY YOU FOR, IF THAT'S ALL YOUR GOING TO DO THEN GET THE HELL OUT!"** Yelled a _very_ angry Naru (Breathing very hard).

***CRASH***

Everyone turned around when they heard something hit the ground.

"Mai" they all gasp.

"I'm... I'm... Sorry, Naru, I... I... just wanted them over so we could talk" Mai said with tears falling down her face

**"What... No... Mai... I..."**

but before Naru could finish his sentence Mai ran out of the office and into the elevator (I don't think they have one but there's one now ^.^) with tears in her eyes. They were all to shock to move when they saw Mai run out of the room. Before anyone realized what was going on, Naru had ran out of the office after Mai. When the other seen this they all took off after them.

By the time Naru, Bou-san, Ayako, John, Masako, and Yasu all arrived to the lobby, there was _NO_ Mai.

"Wow for a pregnant women Mai can sure run fast, mind you it's still POURING DOWN" Joked Yasuhara.

And before anyone could say anything

**_~SMACKED~_**

Ayako and Masako hit Yasu in the back of his head.

"_THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE JOKING YOU IDIOT!"_ Yelled the team.

Without saying a word to each other the team split up Bou-san, Ayako, then John, Masako, and Yasuhara, and Naru ran off by himself.

In Naru's head he couldn't help but to yell at himself **"_There is not that many place's that Mai can run to where the HELL can she be, she BETTER be OK"_**

Deciding to check down an alley way he was getting ready to pass. As he made his way to the end of the alley his phone started to ring

**"WHAT"** he yelled

"Have you found Mai Yet" says Bou-san,

**"No I..., MAI!"** he yelled

"WHAT YOU FOUND HER" yelled Bou-san.

**"Yes she's crossing in front of the Bakery"** (they hang the phone)** "MAI"** Naru yelled as he ran after her.

The rain is clouding everyone's vision.

**"MAI STOP!"** yelled Naru

As Mai looks to her left she saw Naru yelling at her, but because of the rain she couldn't make out anything he's saying, the next thing she heard was a LOUD BANG!

~Mai~

(at the moment Naru sees her crossing the road)

"_What's that I hear uh…. __The rain is too loud, why did Naru get so mad back there what did I do wrong" _she say while crying.

**"MAI"**

"What" she turns to her left "Naru what…"

*_BANG!* _

_"_What the hell" she turns to her right.

*GASP*

What she saw shocks her

"WHAT….. GASP" she turns back around to see Naru,

"NARU,…..NARU,…." she ran toward Naru who has just collapsed on the ground

"NARU!" yelled Mai, but before the other's had a chance to reach her, she also collapsed right on top of Naru.

"_MAI!_" by the time the others get close enough to see what's happened their already too late.

~~~~At the Hospital~~~~~

(Two days later)

"_Mai!"_ Yells Ayako, Bou-san, Yasuhara, and Masako.

"Are you alright sweetie" they yell

"What…." Moans a very tried Mai then it was like reality hit her like a Ton of Bricks

"WHERE'S NARU… IS HE OK….. WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM…? WHERE IS HE…..? NARU…..NARU…!" yells Mai at this point she's panicking... Hyperventilating was more like it.

"Mai" everyone yells

"you have to calm down, so we can explain, Mai PLEASE you have to calm down, think about the babies"

"WHAT! MY BABIES WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABIES, MY BABIES NARU!" this was all too much for Mai to handle.

Thats was when her doctors rush in and tried to sedate her

"Ms. Davis we need you to come down all this stress is not good for your babies" says one of the nurses as they finally got her to calm down.

~~~~ The next day (morning) ~~~~

Mai was stable enough to relive what happened for the police (of course the police has to get involved) she told them that right before the car hit her, the engine blew then she saw her husband laying on the ground after she ran to him, she didnt remember any more.

* * *

\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/

Hey its me. Please review cant wait for everybody to read this ^.^ I'm so Happy

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK

\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/


	2. He's My Husband!

Hey Everybody I know it's been forever since I posted the first chapter but hey what can I say life likes to….. let's just say I'm still trying to clean up some of the mess that's left over from my little battle ^o^ so I just want to thank all my friends and readers cause I couldn't have don't this without any of you. Oh by the way I do NOT own ghost hunt in any way, shape, or form trust me ^.^ or can you?

Well on to the story:

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Recap ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_~~~~The next day (morning) ~~~~_**

_Mai was stable enough to relive what happened for the police (of course the police has to get involved) she tells them that right before the car hits her, the engine blew then she saw her husband lying on the ground after she ran to him, she doesn't remember any more._

**~~~~Later that Day~~~~**

Luella and Martin came to speak with Mai because before she would agree to speak to the police Madoka had to promise her that she would tell her what happened with Naru, this was the only way they could get her to calm down.

"Luella, Martin, when did…., oh never mind How's Naru, is he O.K, is he awake?" rushed an impatient Mai.

"Oh… Mai, Sweetie the doctors all say that you need to stay calm, Please HONEY, _NO ONE _wants anything to happen to you or the babies!"

They told her, trying to find anyway they could to reason with her.

"I'm fine Luella can you please just help me….. No one will tell me anything about Naru they won't even let me see him I mean he is MY husband right."

"Mai listen everyone just wants you to relax right now and take it easy, and don't worry about… Noll…. He'll be…. O.k." hesitates, Martin looking at his wife

"You know IF ONE MORE PERSON TELLS ME TO CALM DOWN I WILL _**KILL**_ THEM" a _very _aggressive Mai tells her, as she takes _very_ deep breathes, she continues….

"Yea I'm calm alright, EVERYONE WANTS ME TO BE THE NICE, HAPPY GO LUCKY MAI YOU ALL KNOW, BUT HOW THE HELL DOES ANY ONE EXECPT ME TO BE NICE HAPPY AND RELAXED WHEN NO ONE WILL TELL ME HOW MY DAMN HUSBAND IS DOING" Yelled a _very, VERY_ irritated Mai with tears falling down her eyes.

They all heard what Mai yelled as they were entering her room, they were all stung quite.

"Now….. will you Please just tell me where Naru is and is he ok" begged a now hopeless Mai because she just couldn't take it anymore.

"~Sighing~ Noll has been in a coma every since you both were brought here" said the _ever so_ quite Lin

"What…." gasp Mai

"LIN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH…." yelled the group

"Thank you Lin… Thank you… so much" cried Mai.

Everyone in the room fell silent at what they just heard from her. "Mai…." Started Masako "…Can…I….See…Him…..Please" whispered Mai

"I…. don't ….. Think…. that's…. a" started the group

"Please that's all I want to do, that's….. I just want to hold his hand….Please," Begged Mai once again.

Everyone was looking back and forth between each other not knowing what to say.

"Ok" said Luella, (she couldn't stand to see the look of hopelessness in Mai's eyes, no one could stand to see that) everyone looked at her

"Are you sure about this" asked Martin as he looked at his wife

"Yes I mean she is right ~ sigh ~ Noll is her husband and she has every right to see him" said Luella, when they all agreed Mai looked at them with a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes.

~~~~a few minutes pass, they are now at Naru's room door ~~~~

~~~~Mai's hand is on the door knob as she walks in~~~~

"Ohhhhhhhh! NAR…NAR…NARU!" Mai cry's as she jumped out of her wheel chair and ran to his bed side, she couldn't help it, to see the one she loves more than life itself laying on a hospital bed with tubes sticking in and out of him and what hurts her the most was the fact that it was entirely her fault.

"I'm so sorry" she cry's as she touches his face.

Turning around to look at her family and the nurse that brought her there "Can you please leave us alone" she asks her family barely above a whisper.

"Uh….." they hesitate

"Please, …are you telling me I can't even spend time alone with my husband" Mai asked

"What…..no, Mai it's just that…." Started someone

"What you don't trust me or something" Mai said a little louder.

"No it's not that…" they try to finish

"Ok we'll leave, come on everybody" said Masako, and because no one put up any arguments, they just left them alone, because they all knew if they forced Mai to leave now there would be irreversible damage done and no one was willing to risk that.

Minutes after everyone left Mai just sat there staring at Naru with tears falling from her eyes as if ~ sigh ~ if she stared hard enough he would wake up.

Outside everyone was quite the only sounds you could hear was the sounds of the many patients at the hospital, the nurses and doctors.

They all decide that they would let Mai be alone with Naru for the next few hours. They just stood outside of he's door praying silently for both them and their babies, checking in on Mai every hour until it finally came time for them to take Mai back to her room and to everyone's surprise Mai didn't put up any kind of fight or argument.

And that's how it went for the next five days; Mai just sat there crying silently while staring at Naru and holding his hand.

In those five days Mai didn't speak, or smile, she even refused to eat and she became weaker and weaker but the one thing that didn't change was the fact that she would somehow ALWAYS end up in Naru's room.

**~~~~~ (if anyone lost count of how many days they've been in the) ~~~~~**

**~~~~~ (hospital it's been 8 days) ~~~~~**

The next day the doctors pulled everyone aside to speak with them, taking a deep breath the doctor started:

"I understand that Mrs. Davis is very upset and having a hard time dealing with her Husband's Condition but I need you to get her to understand that if she keeps this up SHE WILL LOSE BOTH OF THE BABIES! She refuses to listen to me or the nurses so hopefully she'll listen to all of you" pleaded the doctor; once he was done the group made their way back inside of Mai's room.

(Everyone but Luella, Martin, Lin and Madoka was there; they left for Naru's room a before the doctor came in)

Once they all entered the room, they saw a blank expression on Mai's face she was just staring at the wall, they have never seen Mai like this and they all prayed that this was the first and last time they _**EVER**_ had to witness her in this state

"Mai….. Oh Sweetie," said Ayako which startled Mai, turning her head slightly to look at them.

"Can I go see Naru Now" asked Mai, with no expression or anything showing on her face, Ayako _**SNAPED**_ at hearing those words.

"MAI WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO YOURSELF? AND YOUR BABIES! DO YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU DON'T STOP STARVING YOURSELF AND START GETTING SOME REST THAT BY THE TIME NARU DOES WAKE UP WE'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO'S GOING TO BE AROUND TO SEE HIM NOT YOU! NOT IF YOU KEEP THIS SHIT UP MAI AND GOD FORBIDS YOUR BABIES WON'T BE! THEN AFTER ALL THIS, THE FIRST THING YOU FUCKING ASK US FOR IS IF YOU CAN GO SEE NARU! DAMMIT MAI YOU HAVE TO…." Ayako yelled in frustration as she fell to her knees with tears running down her face (all the ladies in their family had tears in their eyes) Monk had to bend down in order to hold up Ayako thats when he heard….

"If I eat, will you let me go and see Naru?"

"What the…" but before Ayako could finish her though

"I said if I eat…... will you let me go and see My Husband?" Mai repeated herself.

Shocked! Everyone Starred at Mai like she just grew two extra heads with horns to match, but in their head they were all asking the same question

"_Has she really given up on life….?_"

**~~~~sigh~~~~**

"Mai" they all started "do you even care about your babies anymore"

Mai looked at them with no kind of life or light in her eyes "how can I have our babies when I don't know if my husband's ever going to wake up".

A sharp intake of gasps could be heard throughout the room no one could believe what they just heard come out of Mai's mouth.

_**SMACK!**_

That's the sound that was heard throughout the silent room. Staring with her eyes wide shock Mai looked at Masako's face while she held her cheek that was turning bright red.

"M…Mai how could you, …how could you… say something like that, w…_**WHY**_ would you say that, you once told me that after you and Naru got together that it's always your dream to have Naru's kids, to have a family with him, well congratulations that's what you have, you succeeded with your pregnancy, _**YOU'RE**_ pregnant with Naru's twins SO WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN QUESTION WHETHER OR NOT YOU CAN HAVE THESE BABIES JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW IF NARU'S EVER GOING TO WAKE UP! MAI" Masako yelled with pure anger in her voice.

John had to hold her back from trying to slap Mai again "LET ME GO(she struggled), LET ME GO JOHN IF MAI'S TOO STUPID TO REALIZE SHE'S LIVING IN A FANTASY WORLD, WHERE JUST BECAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW IF NARU WILL EVER WAKE UP THAT SHE CAN JUST GIVE UP AND NOT CARE ABOUT HER LIFE OR THE LIVES OF THE BABIES, THEN I'LL WAKE HER THE HELL UP" yelled Masako as John tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen to him, Ayako came up from behind them and grabbed her into a tight hug Masako that she couldn't get out of.

"Shhh, its ok, Masako" cried Ayako, as Masako calmed down and burst into tears.

Looking over his shoulder at the girls Monk sighed

"Mai look I know you're really depressed and upset right now and honestly no one in this room can blame you but you _**HAVE**_ to stop doing this to yourself and to your babies, what have they done to anyone for them to deserve to be treated like this and on top of that from their own mother, and are you really telling me that Naru's so weak that he can't OR that he won't make it through this in order to see his wife or to be there to see his twins being born" Bou-san started

"NO MY NARU ISN'T WEAK he isn't weak at all, he… he's going to be just fine SO WHY ARE YOU WISH BAD LUCK ON MY FAMILY! BOU-SAN YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU DO SAY THAT! Yelled Mai who threw her pillow at him as she began to panic (~panting~) as she tried to take deep calming breaths looking around the room realizing what she just said

"I, I'm so sorr..." but before she could apologize, she was interrupted by Bou-san

"So do you really think he wants to see you suffering like this, he's already going to kill all of us when he wakes up for letting it get this bad" he finished

That was like a wakeup call to Mai as she looked down at her stomach and with her hand on it she whispers to her twins "I'm so sorry, I'm such a terrible Mother…I'm so…Sorry" she cried

Luella, Martin, Lin and Madoka walked into the room right as Mai started to apologize to her babies

"Mai-san you're not a bad mother, your far from it, it's just you're not able to handle stressful situations that well" said Lin (BIG surprise there ^o^)

"He's right Mai we've all been here throughout your pregnancy and you've both done everything humanly possible to insure your twins would be born safe and in good health, now it's time for you to start taking better care of yourself while Noll recovers" added Madoka

"Yeah, then when he does wake up he'll see that you and the babies are both doing fine then he can't call you stupid, airhead or an idiot, or…."

**~SMACK~ **"OK MONK I THINK SHE GETS IT" yelled Ayako

"Hey….." getting ready to call his wife something Monk heard something and looked at his little sister "Ha-ha-ha-ha…..ha-ha-ha…..ha-ha-ha (or however you would write her laughing)"Laughed Mai.

"Mai you're laughing? And I mean you're really laughing" said John who was standing by Masako who he had to help stand after hearing Mai's laugh for the first time since they've been in the hospital,

Everyone had huge smiles on their faces as they agreed on what John had just said. Looking around at her family Mai couldn't help but smile because she loves all of them so much.

"Ok! Now that, that's cleared up let's get you some food Mai, so you can go and tell Naru to wake his ass up he's been asleep long enough don't you think" clapped Madoka as she winked at Mai. "Yeah" agreed Mai with a BIG smile on her face

"You all heard her, So gentlemen you all need all to go and find a nurse and let them know we need some food our Mai" ordered Luella

"Whatttttt why do all of us need to go I wanna spend more time with my Mai" whined Monk

_**~SAMCK~ **_"Shut up you perverted old Monk" yelled Ayako

"What, you old…."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" Laughed Mai.

Everyone was back to business now that Mai was back to her old self, now the only one missing was Naru they all thought.

So after finally kicking all the guys out of the room Mai was able to bathes and get into a fresh hospital gown then she was ready to try and eat something. Which wasn't an easy task for her considering Mai threw up every time she attempted to swallow anything solid that came in contact with her mouth.

And after her tenth try she gave up, the doctors told them that they would have to give her liquids until she's able to keep any solid foods down. So when she finished her BIG bottle of apple juice they let her go see Naru.

**``~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's room~~~~~~~~~~~~``**

Sitting in total silence everyone deicide they should leave Mai and Naru by themselves.

"Hey Naru, how are you sweetie? me and the babies are doing …. _better_ than before, I guess…. I'm so sorry Naru I don't know what came over me, but at the thought of losing you I just lost it, and nothing mattered to me anymore and I really screwed up and made everyone worry about us. So you need to hurry up and ….

"AH UH OWWWWWW" screams Mai holding her stomach "HELP Please Someone …." She screams (cries) again.

"MAI WHATS WRONG" asks Monk as they rush into the room. "MAI" they all rush over to her holding her stomach

"Please my babies something's wrong with my babies Naru, Naru Please Help!" she cries before she passed out

"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE, ANYBODY" screamed Luella, Ayako, Masako, and Madoka as they all run outta the room franticly trying to find anybody they didn't care who it was as long as they could help Mai.

"Why the hell is she bleeding" Monk yelled at the team of doctors as they came rushing in the room with a hospital bed in tow.

"This is bad she's gone into cardiac arrest, Get me the defibrillator HURRY! And get her to the OR NOW" Yelled the Doctor as they all rushed Mai to OR (Operating Room).

Everyone ran after them as they wheeled her in the room, they all had their head down in prayer, praying for the best for Mai and the babies, when a nurse came running down the hall asking for Luella and Martin

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Davis" she asks out of breath "Yes" Martin answers at the time because Luella was holding onto him for dear life worrying about Mai. "Can you please come with me to Mr. Shibuya's room…?"

"Noll!What'swrongwithmysonisheok?"

Luella rushes the nurse before she can finish her sentence. The nurse, being use to people rushing their words like that understood her very well

"No Mrs. Davis he's awake! Your son is awake he's asking for his wife….. but I really do not believe that I should be the one to tell him what's happening with her right now, but at the moment his doctors are with him examining him " she says to them all

(and in case you didn't understand what Luella said she said "Noll! What's wrong with my son is he ok?)

Collapsing to the ground Martin and Lin had to pick up both Luella and Madoka,

Everyone was overjoyed at the news of Naru waking up but when Monk asked them about whose going be the one to tell Naru about Mai's _current condition_, they all stayed silent for a moment until Luella spoke up

"I believe Martin and I should be the one to tell Noll about what has happened with Mai since they were both admitted into the hospital but Lin I think you should come with us it's no telling what's going to happened when Noll finds out."

"Lue's right the rest of you stay and call us when you hear **anything** about Mai okay" finished Martin as the four of them started to follow the nurse back to Naru's room.

**~~~~ In Naru's room ~~~~**

Doctors are buzzing all around Naru as his parents, Lin and Madoka slowly opens the door:

"_Get away from me, how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine and __**Where**__ is my wife Shubiya, Mai?"_ growled Naru

and before he could completely lose his temper Luella spoke up

"Noll, Noll….. Sob…. you're ok, you're up, DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOUNG MAN!" cried Luella as she smooched the life out of Naru.

"_Mother I'm fine, now can you let go of me I can't breathe"_ whispered Naru

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, but are you sure you're ok, I mean you just woke up," opening his mouth to interrupt his mother, Luella finished "you've been asleep for 8 days" she finished

"…_.8 days HOWS Mai is she ok, what about the babies… What about that Bloody driver, that car didn't hit Mai did it!"_

Naru asked in English not realizing or really caring that he switched back, he just couldn't believe it, he's been out for 8 days, he was just so worried about Mai.

"Noll…..." started Luella but she couldn't look him in the eyes. Looking around the room Naru realized that neither his parents nor Madoka, or Lin was looking him in the eye. And that didn't sit right with him.

"_Mother, Madoka, could I speak to Lin and Father in private for a moment?"_ Naru whispered if you weren't paying attention you would not have heard him. The bad part about it is that the calmer Naru is the worst the situation can get.

As they all look around to each other Martin spoke up "I think that would be best"

"But Martin…" Luella started

"No I think he's right" Lin interrupted

"But Lin, honey I don't know…." Madoka didn't know what was going happen but she didn't want to leave.

"Do not Worry, we _**nothing **_willhappen to him" both men whispered to their wives.  
Watching Naru both Luella and Madoka sighed in defeat and went to give Naru a hug and told them that they would be right outside the door before walking out and leaving the men in the room.

"_Now I would like to know what has happened to __**My wife **__seeing as neither mother nor Madoka would tell me, and none of you will look me in the eye for more than 5 seconds, based on this I can clearly tell something has happened What, I still do not know and none of the doctors would tell me."_ Naru asked them calmly.

"Noll…" they started "Promise me that whatever we tell you, you WILL control yourself." Martin said.

Placing his hand on his chin Naru was deep in thought, you would never have guess that he's been asleep for 8 days straight, because although Naru was in a rush to know how Mai and his kids were doing, he had to stay calm and think this through because neither his father nor Lin would tell him anything otherwise.

Very calmly Naru asked through gritted _teeth "it is correct to say that Mai and our kids ARE still living right?"_

"What? Yes they are" they both answered, letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding Nar decided it was time to answer his father.

"_I will try to stay in control, as long as they alive I don't think anything could be worst then that"_

Looking at each other Martin and Lin knew that was the closes Noll was getting to ever agree to the promise.

**~sighing~**

They started from the beginning, of when they first heard that he and Mai was in the hospital.

(They told him the whole story – insert past up until the nurse came to get them)

To say that Naru HATED what he just heard was an understatement, but he didn't say anything he just sat there starring at his lap. After a while of calling his name, his father was worried and a little bit scared (Not that he or Lin would ever say that out loud) they called in Luella and Madoka

"Noll….."

"Noll… sweetie"

They both started, walking into his room but before they could walk through the door, they felt his power, little by little his powers were seeping slowly but surely, he was beginning to lose control of his powers.

* * *

_**DUN….DUN…DUNNNNNNNN!**_

Well that's the end of this chapter nice part to stop at right ^0^ but don't worry there's A LOT more action head with this story. So if can do me a really huge favorite and click on the review button \ / let me know what you think so far well I have to go I'm posting the next chapter in a few minutes. ^.^

With Love,

~Aktaiy~


	3. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!

Hey did you wait long lol Now on to the story: Oh by the way I do NOT own ghost hunt in any way, shape, or form trust cause if I did….. well let's just say I could use A LOT of ideas from this wonderful fan site ^0^ and just to let you know this chapter may be a little confusing so PLEASE pay attention to how the words are written when it comes to someone talking. Now without farther ado on to the story:

~~~~~~~~~~ (Recap) ~~~~~~~~~~

_They both started, walking into his room but before they could walk through the door, they felt his power, little by little his powers were seeping slowly but surely, he was beginning to lose control of his powers._

_~~~~NOW~~~~_

"NOLL YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS"

Luella yelled as the room started to shake uncontrollably, they saw Noll was holding his bed sheets to the point that his knuckles turned white, things started to fly around the room, Martin, Luella, Madoka, and Lin were all pushed out of the room as the door slammed shut behind them, that's when they heard everything in the room start to slam against the walls and they heard the mirror in the bathroom shatter.

Different nurses rushed towards them wanting to know what was going on because of all the noise, Luella and Madoka told them that he found out what happened to his wife and didn't take the news very well, (Now that's an understatement ^o^!) just so they would leave and go somewhere else they also told them that they would pay for all the damage cause in his room and to the door, all this as Martin and Lin tried desperately to break the door down.

"NOLL PLEASE YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS! PLEASE" Luella and Madoka both pleaded just as the door finally gave way, standing at the door they saw everything fly around Naru as he held his head trying to calm down, it was so bad that the whole hospital started to shake. Using his shiki, Lin surrounded Naru.

"Noll you need to STOP, the hospital's starting to shake" Yelled Martian as Lin's shiki formed a barrier around Naru trying to contain his all of his power, the problem was that his power was just to over whelming, to the point, that even Lin's four shiki couldn't stop all it from coming through the barrier.

As the shaken got worst John, Yasu, and Monk came running up to the room, just to see everyone in the hospital taking cover, all of them thinking that an earthquake was taking place. Only the team knew where this force was coming from, but they didn't think Naru was going to get this out of hand.

As the guys made it to the room Monk also formed a barrier around Naru. That still didn't work, Luella watched on in horror as the only son she has left lost control. The only thing she could think was that she was going to lose her second son and there's nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

**~~~~ `Inside of Naru's Room`~~~~**

Naru's P.O.V

"_Argh What the hell 8 days, 8 days I've been out, and this is what happens to Mai. _

_Argh what the Hell is wrong with me, what if she loses the babies, how can I ever face her again, or worst what if I lose all three of them!_

_What am I supposed to do this is entirely my fault. If I had just ignored the noise I wouldn't have said anything,_

_IDIOT, you were keeping the promise you made about not yelling in front of her, how the Hell was I supposed to she was in the kitchen, _he argued with himself.

_Duh! IDIOT she wasn't in the conference room, of course she would be in the kitchen where else would she be!"_ Naru mumbled to his self

(This is all happing at the same time as Lin and Monk put up a barrier around him)

_**Noll you need to stop and get ahold of yourself, none of this is your fault…..**_

"_Who the hell?"_

Looking around Naru and didn't see anybody, the only thing he saw was darkness, realizing that he was sitting on…nothing…. Anyway think it was strange Noll got up, completely forgetting about the voice, and he starting walking around

"_There's nothing here, it's just completely dark, and how the Hell did I get here?"_

Looking in front of him he saw a bright light, walking towards it he saw something like a movie started play.

_"Who the Hell is that"_ looking closer Naru saw a Teenage girl trying to wake up a Teenage boy who looks just like him. Confused he listen closely as she started to speak:

**~~~~~~~~~~Start Scene ~~~~~~~~**

_"Come on EJ get up already, Argh! Why do I still have to wake you up? Dammit we're 15 today,…. and you know we have to go to the grave yard with mom"_ The 15 year old girl said with a small frown on her face.

_**"leave me alone Maya, I'm NOT going to that Damn grave yard, How the hell could that man just up and died on mom like that, leaving her alone to raise the two of us by herself what type of man is that"**_

EJ yelled as his alarm clock went flying across the room. Right as his mother passed his open door.

"Gasp"

Looking towards the door they saw that their mother standing there with her brown hair hanging down about mid back, with her Big Brown eyes looking as if they would cry any minute. Looking at her both her kids as she spoke:

"It's ok Eugene; you don't have to come… I…I'm sorry for always making the two of you come and on your birthday too. I just wanted your father to be able to see you as you both turned a year older, but I'm truly sorry for making you go"

She finished with a sad smile on her face. "Now if you'll Excuse me I need to go and finish getting ready you're grandparents and everyone will be here in a few minutes." This time she gave them a big smile. (they could tell it was fake)

Their mother rushed away with tears slowly falling down her eyes face, she didn't want her kids to see her like that so she went to her room and locked her door.

_"Dammit Eugene Look at what the HELL YOU DID, WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT YOUR UNBELIEV… ~sigh~ Damn everyone's here, Get your ass up and dressed, Oh and you WILL tell everyone what you just did"._

Said Maya through gritted teeth, while giving him the "famous" glare that they both inherited from their father or so they were told. She left just as the door bell rung telling her that indeed someone was at their home. (If you don't get it she knew they was there before they got to the door)

EJ was just staring at the same spot his mother was standing at no longer than 3 minutes ago. _**"I…. MOTHER"**_ he yelled as he threw his covers off and ran to her door knocking on it as he realized that she had locked it. _**"Look Mom I'm so sorry I…. I didn't mean it, Please don't cry, Please don't"**_ he whisper's the last part as he kneeled down in front of his mothers' door.

**~~~~~~~~~~End Scene ~~~~~~~~**

Naru didn't know why, but seeing that scene hurt his heart it felt like a sharp knife was just driven straight through his chest.

_"What does this have to do with me, and why is that boy named after my brother? And why does their mother look so familiar to me, I don't know who she is….. At least I don't think I do"_ Naru said

**"Do you really not remember her, she's their mother, I know you've never seen the kids before but I know you felt some kind of a connection with them, right?"**

**"Who the Hell are you? where are you?,"** Naru asked looking around him once again,

_"I know that voice, but from where?" _he thought.

**"I'm hurt Little brother, how could you forget me." **Gene said walking up next to Naru putting his arm around his little brother with a huge smile on his face.

Starring at his brother Naru was too shocked to do anything but to hug him.

_"Gene I haven't….. What are you doing here, where is here?"_ Naru asked his brother looking around.

**"Noll tell me this, are you sure you don't recognize who their mother is? Not even a guess, Hypothesis, SOMETHING! Come on you idiot scientist you HAVE to remember her"** Gene told Naru as the scene once again began to play in front of him.

**~~~~~~~~~~Start Scene ~~~~~~~~**

! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Yelled the group at the door.

Happy Birthday Sweetie how are you, how's EJ, and where's your mom?

_"Calm down grandma, I'm…ok, mom's… in her room, something happened right before you got here, Argh it's all EJ's fault I can't believe him!"_ Maya said while stomping her foot.

"Oh…No, honey what happened, no one's hurt are they" her auntie and uncle asked while going to look her over. _"No we're ok physically auntie Ayako but I know mom's crying right now I can feel it"_ Maya said while holding her chest.

"But what exactly happened Maya?" she hesitates for a while but she tells them everything, and at the end she added on _"I was going to make that Jack rabbit of a brother tell you himself but seeing as he's at mom's door now I had to tell you all"_

"Oh, I see ~sigh~ EJ knows that's a touchy subject with her, why would he say something like that?"

"He just wasn't thinking, he was angry that's all"

"Your defending him now Yasu?" asked Masako "what! No it's just…"

"Just what? EJ shouldn't have said anything when there is always the possibility that she could be listening" argued Ayako

"Hold on, Ayako that's not fair I'm sure EJ was just letting go of some built up stress…"

"Yes but he's also far from stupid and knows better" Luella jumped in cutting off John.

"Don't start that Luella the boy made a mistake, he only….."

"Yes but there are some mistakes that are avoidable and this should be one them" said Madoka interrupting Martin.

"None of you girls understand what's' it like to be a male at his age and without his father….." Monk argued and every male in the living room agreed with his statement.

"And That's His Excuse!" all the women yell at him as he backed away from his wife,

"~sigh~ that's not an excuse but it's the true" Looking at Lin, Madoka shook her head "your all pathetic I can't believe your all standing around making excuses for him"

Maya came in with tea for _everyone "Stop it everyone, Please, Gene's with mom now._ (EJ and Gene is the same person he just has two nick names). _So we'll let them work it out."_

"Wow Maya, this taste just like your mom's tea, back when…"

"I use to make it at the SPR for everyone, back when he was still here, that's what you were going to say right Yasu? ~sigh~ I still can't believe it's been 15 years since…." Mai said walking down the stairs with her son right by her.

"Mai/_**Mom"**_ they all whispered

Looking at everyone Mai told them "I'm fine, I can't keep doing this every year I know that, and I bet if Naru was here he'd call me stupid or an idiot for acting this way"

_**"WHAT!"**_ yells Gene and Maya_, "why the hell would he say that, I thought you both were in love"_ Gene and Maya asked as Maya asked handing her mom a cup of tea.

"Yeah/Yes" everyone else agreed, "They were, they had what you'd call a ….. I Love you so much that I could kill you…. Kind of relationship" Monk laughed "Yeah that's it, your mother loved your father so much she could kill him" Ayako finished for her husband also laughing.

**~~~~~~~~~~End Scene ~~~~~~~~**

"_Mai" _Naru whispered

"_**Do you know her Noll"**_

"_I don't know, Gene why is that boy named after you, and why do I feel this pain in my chest, and how does mother and father know them? _

"_**Oh Noll, I wish I could tell you but I'm not allowed to, I'm so sorry but you have to remember on your own. Now think, where were you before you came here?"**_

"… _I was in… the hospital" _

"_**Good, do you remember why you were in the hospital?" **_

"_No I don't I would assume I over used my powers or something" _

"_**Right, Now why did you use your powers"**_Gene asked try to make Naru remember everything

"_I …. I …."_

"Gene, is that you?" Asked a voice from behind them,

"Why I'm I here, I…..I can't be here Gene WHAT ABOUT THE BABIES GENE, MY BABIES" Mai cried.

Looking to Gene's left to see a surprised "Naru….. NARU, NARU IS THAT YOU?" Mai yelled as hugged her husband. "Naru oh my goodness, this is you, I can't believe it, why are you here, what happened Naruuuuu!" cried Mai, she was hysterical.

Taking a step back to put some distance between his self and her he then spoke

"_Keep your hand off me, I don't even know you"_ he said with so hate in his voice and with an icy cold glare to finish it off.

Taken back Mai didn't know what to say, the last time Naru was like this towards her was…..?Never, although he did come pretty close sometimes.

Looking at Gene "What?..." staring at her he asked _"Who the hell are you, or are you so stupid that you don't know your own name"_ Naru spat

"….. Uh …wait, what? I don't, I don't understand….. What the HELL are you saying….Naru"

"_~Sigh~ look stupid, I will not repeat myself, do you even know who I am, and who is this Naru you keep calling me"_ turning to his side to talk to his brother again _"Gene who is this, do you know her, because apparently she too stupid to answer a simple question" _

**"….Uh …."** With being at a loss for words Gene looks at Mai who's in shock and looks about ready to kill somebody.

"**Mai… now …..Wait…..a….min…."**

**~SMACK!~ **

Realizing that the right side of his face stung Naru grabbed Mai's right hand which struck him.

"YOUR, NOT NARU. I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT YOUR NOT MY NARU, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID IDIOT" Mai yelled, trying to pull away from Naru.

"whoever the hell you are, do you really think that after spending 8 months carrying _**his **_twins, and a FREAKING accident that left both of us in the hospital, and him in a coma, that my idiot of a husband would, whether it was willingly or not even THINK about FORGETTING his wife. I think NOT!"

She pauses then takes a deep breath to calm down, then she turns so that they are almost nose to nose (if she was as tall as him, she only reaches his nose so basically he's looking down on her *o*) .

"But guess what after all of this, I come to find out that my husband did want to FORGET his wife, (chuckles) the same wife who puts up with all of his BULLSHIT, (she chuckles, then she finally cracks ^.^) I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO, WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BE SO STUPID, AND YOU CALL ME STUPID, YOU IDIOT SCIENTIST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" she yelled at him.

"…_.."_

Left speechless Naru didn't know what to do (now that's a first) and what really bothered him was that for some reason he couldn't answer her, even though he has no clue who she was, but he let go of her when she pulled away from his grip again, it was almost like it burned her when they touched.

"…**.Mai…. come on, Now that's not fair, you know it's not his fault, and it's not like Noll would purposely forget you or the twins, it's just ~sigh~ Noll was already stressed out before the accident, not that he'll admit it** (Gene said looking at Naru who was still shocked at all the information he was receiving from both of them) **and then with him using his power to destroy that engine before that car could hit you, that was just an overload on ALL his senses and even for a Genius like him it became too much for him to handle. So don't take it out on him, Please"**

Gene asked Mai with his best puppy dog eyes he could come up with.

"~sigh~ fine Gene, whatever I don't care anymore" Mai cried

"**Come on Mai don't say that, come here"** Gene says as he pulls Mai into a BIG Bear Hug.

"Gene….Can't….breath…."

"**he-he-he-he sorry about that"** he smiled at her.

"_UGH…."_

"Nar… Naru what's wrong," Mai yells as she turns to see Naru holding his head while kneeing down on the ground. Gene and Mai were each by his side in a flash_, _

"_My….. Head…..Argh….what is this" _

"**Naru!"** Mai/Gene cried,

behind Naru images started to appear, watching them Gene and Mai realized the images were pictures of Naru's life with Mai, from the first time they met to their first date, their engagement to their wedding, when they first found out Mai was pregnant to the accident, and from the accident to right before Naru found himself in that darkness.

"_Ugh….Mai…what the hell….the babies, Gene what about the babies."_ Naru asked as he stood up with the help of both of them, Gene looked the other way not able to answer his beloved brother's question.

"Gene what about our babies, Gene what's happening to our babies, why is it that all of a sudden I started to have pains in my stomach!"

Still not able to answer

"Dammit Gene, What's Happening? Please they can't take away my babies, you can't take them" Cried/Yelled a hysterical Mai backing up from both Gene and Naru, holding her stomach.

"_No one is going to take our babies, Right Gene_?" Naru went to hold Mai as he starred into his brother eyes.

"**No, both of them **_**should **_**be fine….."**

"What the Hell do you mean _**Should**_ Eugene" Mai asked/yelled

"**Listen, you both Must go back NOW, Go Now Mai"** Gene pushed her lightly on the back

"Ok" she disappeared.

"**Now Noll, listen to me you have to get your power under control because if you didn't the hospital won't last much longer, and you do not want that especial with Mai in her current condition. And….," **

"_What Gene!" _

"…**. ~sigh~ Go to Mai, with all the power she's holding in her body she won't last that long by herself she NEEDS you there because you are the only one that can help her with the excess energy, that's been created by her and the babies, and we both know those doctors are NOT going know what to do….. NOW GO NOLL" **

"_Ok Gene, but…."_

"**No But's Now go back"** Gene said as he hugged his brother **"It's all going to work out, don't worry you're both to stubborn to give up, idiot scientist"** Gene whispered as Noll faded out.

"**Don't worry things won't turn out like that vision I promise little brother"** Gene said to himself.

"_GASP" _

Naru's head shot up, looking around the room he seen everyone still there, trying to remember what just happened and then it clicked_ "MAI" _he yelled as he pulled all the cords off of himself despite all the yells for him to stop.

That's when the room, then the hospital stopped shaking. Everyone was relieved to say the least. But now the worry was if Naru was going to pass out again after using his PK to that extent.

As they released the barrier from around him, Lin and Monk took a step closer when they thought everything was stable.

"Noll" Luella cried as she rushed pass everybody else in the room to hug her son and she refused to let him go no matter how much he struggled against her (mothers can be pretty strong when they want to lol)

"_Mother let go of me, Mai's in trouble I have to go to her, Now please move"_ Naru said with as much force as he could with his mother choking the air out of him.

"What are you..."

"Is everyone alright in here? That was one scary earthquake, was anyone hurt and in need of medical attention?" asked the same nurse who went to get Naru's parents from the OR.

"_No, but I need to go down the OR my wife is there right now"_ Naru told the nurse.

"I understand that Mr. Shibuya, but I'm afraid I'm not allowed to do that, we're still going around checking on all of the other patients and I would still need the doctor's 'ok' to let you move around".

"_~sigh~ fine"_ Naru said

"What…." Everyone asked while looking at Naru not believing he just agreed to stay in bed until a doctor came.

"Ok I'll have a doctor come as soon as we're done, again I am truly sorry, if it would help I could send someone to go and check on how they are doing down there?" the nurse said to the group.

"_No, that will not be necessary" _

"OK" the nurse said as she walked to the next room.

"…."

"Noll what do you think you're doing?" asked Luella

"_What does it look like mother I'm taken the rest of these stupid cords off of myself" _Naru said in a condescending tone

"That's not what I meant young man,_** why**_ are you doing that?"

"Yeah Naru, you said you'd wait until a doctor came to check you out" Monk finished for Luella.

"_No, I said ok I __**did not**__ say I would wait on an idiotic doctor who will take his stupid time getting here, unlike the rest of you I need to get to Mai before it's too late" _Naru growled at them while he raced out of his hospital room when he was somewhat dress.

* * *

HEY! What do think? I really REALLY want to know Please press that Great button right there \/ so that I know, I know I have a few mistakes but hey I'm only human I can't catch everything right any way thank you for all those who have read the 1st two chapters in the story and as you might have guessed I did have to change the title just a bit see as this is NO LONGER a 2 chapter story. I think I have 1 or two more chapters to add deepening on how they divide. SO ANY WAY REMEMBER 2 REVIEW

With Love,

~Aktaiy~


	4. Who are You?

Hey It's me again of course ^o^. I was so happy with last time I love it that you all enjoy my story. My computer has been giving me SO much trouble that I just want throw it across the room but I can't do that BOOOO!. Oh and by theway I do NOT own ghost hunt in any way, shape, or form. So let's get going to the story.

This is how to know who is speaking:

_**Gene or EJ ( same)**_

_Maya_

_**Both Maya and EJ**_

_The old lady (who you will find out about shortly) _

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~ (Recap) ~~~~~~~~~~_

"_No, I said ok I did not say I would wait on an idiotic doctor who will take his stupid time getting here, unlike the rest of you I need to get to Mai before it's too late" Naru growled at them while he raced out of his hospital room when he was somewhat dress._

_~~~~ (And Now) ~~~~_

~~~~With Mai~~~~

(Before Naru lost control of his powers)

In the OR:

"She's losing blood fast, we need to start her on some blood transfusion stat, nurse call the blood department and have them bring 3 liters' of O positive." Yelled a doctor

"Doctor we're losing her, her heart rate is dropping at an alarming rate" a nurse interrupted

"We have to start the C section now or she'll lose the babies" said another doctor as the nurse ran to the phone.

"…"

"What the hell, do you feel that" another doctor asked as their utensils started to shake, "It's an earth quake (Naru lost control of his powers not that they know ^o^) take cover!" a nurse yelled as the walls started to shake as if they would come tumbling down any moment now.

"What about the patient?" yelled a nurse hoping they could hear her over all the noise

"There's nothing we can….." then it's like time stopped, nothing/no one moved they couldn't feel the shaking anymore, well its best to say they couldn't feel anything anymore they all were frozen and didn't know it (as if you would know if you were frozen lol)

...

"What's going on here, where am I?" Mai asked as she found herself in complete darkness

"This looks like one of those dreams but I don't see those orbs or… Gene for that fact" Mai said out loud to no one special, seeing as she was the only one there.

"Gene, Gene are you here?… Gene!" she yelled.

"_Don't worry everything's going to be alright"_ a voice in the distance spoke. Looking around Mai couldn't find anyone

"Hello is any one there?" she tried.

"_**You don't have to be afraid no one can hurt you here"**_ said a different voice this time

"W-Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

"…" 

"Why I'm I here, I was just….. I was in Naru's room, when…." Then it clicked "My babies, what about my babies, I can't be here, I need to see what's wrong with my babies"

"…_**." **_Was all that answered her

"SEND ME BACK I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABIES!" Mai yelled at the voices.

"_**Don't worry nothing's wrong with them at the moment….. But you on the other hand…."**_

The voices said in unison, but they whispered the last part almost as if it hurt them to say it, and they didn't want Mai to hear them.

"_**you need to get back soon, you just have to help find what's missing….." **_the voice spoke once again_** "but remember, memories are the key to the future, don't forget who you love, and why you love them, even if they don't know."**_ The voices continued for Mai to hear.

"Leave me along, Please I just want to go home…PLEASE"

"…" no answer came

"Hello are you both listening. Hello are you still there?" Mai asked

"…" still no reply came

"Argh why me why is it always me" Mai cried

After a while of crying Mai decide to walk around, and around and around. Finally getting tired Mai found herself wondering why she was in total darkness, why was it always her that ended up in trouble, then as her thoughts got deeper she thought about what she was doing in her life.

"I'm so tired of this, why can I never do things right, it's my fault something's wrong with my babies now, Naru's going to kill me when he wakes up…. If he wakes up…, no I can't think that way, he's going to be just fine when he wakes up Mai, he's going to call me stupid the first chance he gets." She said to herself

"_Who is?"_ a different voice asked

"Who is what?" Mai answered like a person was right in front of her.

"_Who's going to call you stupid the first chance he gets?"_ the voice replied

"… I don't know what you're talking about but it's very rude to call people stupid, whoever you are" Mai answered not realizing that her eyes had dulled.

"_I'm just repeating what you just said my Dear Mai"_ the voice spoke back

"…. Who's Mai" she asked

"_I don't know do you know her?"_

"No, should I" sitting down Indian Style she asked

"_No you shouldn't, why don't you lay down dear, you seem so tired"_

"Yeah your right, I think I'll go to sleep now Nighty Night" Mai answered lying all the way down

"_Good night my dear Sweet dreams Mai" _the voice laughed at her.

"_**NO MOM WAKE UP, YOU HAVE TO STAY UP**_**!."** Screamed one of the voices from earlier.

"…..huh?" Mai opened her eye looking around

"_What's wrong Dear Go__Back To Sleep" _

"But I thought I heard someone?"

"_There's no one here but you and me Dear, and I didn't say anything, now listen to Your Grandma and Go Back to sleep"_ the voice said

"Ok Grandma" Mai smiled as she drifts back to sleep

"_NO MOM YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE WHAT ABOUT DAD, HE NEEDS YOU!"_ the other voice from earlier yelled

"…Ok now I know I heard something, Grandma what are you yelling for" Mai asked her 'Grandma'

"_Just ignore those little brats, there trying to take you away from me Dearie" _the voice said but this time a shape of an old lady with pale white hair, green eyes and a dark green dress appeared in from of Mai _"Come Dearie we must go, now take my hand and lets go"_

"Ok grandma" Mai smiled as she reached for the lady's hand but before she could grab it, a bright red and bright blue orb hurled the old lady out of the way.

"Grandma, what happened?" Mai yelled as she tried to run for the old lady

"_I don't think so"_ the bright red orb said as it formed into a little girl who had dark Blue Ocean like eyes and long brown hair.

"_**Try it again you old hag and Trust me you'll regret it, Ma-lin-da."**_ said the bright blue orb who formed into a little boy with bright brown eyes and not so short black hair, he emphasizing the old lady's name .

"_H…How do you know my name you little brat?" _the old lady spat at the boy

"_**Wouldn't you like to know you crusty old crow" **_the boy smirked at Malinda

"_.ha so you know my name your point is what? What exactly do you two little…. lets' just call you kids for now, think you can do, she's already mine just look at her, Come sweetie lets go home ok, I'll bake you some cookies when we get there"_

"Ok, but are you ok grandma? That was a nasty fall" Mai said

Ignoring her Malinda continued, while laughing at them_ "as you two can see she doesn't even know that you're right in front of her"_

"_**Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?"**_ the boy said watching Mai. Following his eyes the little girl touched her face

"_I'm so sorry for this mommy"_ she whispered closing her eyes sending images of Naru, the twins and her family ALL Dead.

"ARGH!" Mai screamed as a voice in her head told her

"_this is what's going to happen to your family, if you don't snap out of it"_ as Mai fell back on the 'ground' you could call it, opening her eyes and trying to catch her breath she saw the two little kids and the old lady

"who-who the hell are you" she asked the old lady

"_I'm your grandma Dearie, don't you remember me sweetie" _Malinda said with a crooked smile.

"No the Hell you're not, I don't even know my grandmother but I sure as hell know you're not her" Mai yelled at Malinda

"~sigh~ You stupid brats look what you did, you'll regret that" Malinda yelled as she lunged at Mai

"_**You must have become an idiot at your death because apparently you can't hear well"**_ both of the kids said at the same time (just in case you didn't get it the way it's written)

Closing her eyes the girl concentrated on Malinda, searching for the lingering feeling from all her victims, and then forced the feelings to the surface, she sent it back at Malinda with 20 times the pain of her victims.

Screaming at the pain Malinda said_ "h…how can you do this… stop it hurtssss"_

"_You should of thought about that when my brother warned you earlier you old crow no one and I Mean NO ONE hurts our mother and gets away with it" _then an electrical ball shot at Malinda while she screamed the boy smirked

_**"and here I thought you'd last at least a little longer you old bat"**_ with one last scream Malinda disappeared never to be seen again.

"_**Are you alright"**_ they asked Mai as they each held out a hand to help her up

"Yes but are the both of you alright, That was really dangerous what were you thinking you both could have gotten really hurt doing that!" Mai scolded the kids after they helped her up. Not knowing why she suddenly yelled at them like that

"I'm sorry I shouldn't…"

"_**No, you of all people have the right to say that to us mom, but now it's time for you to find dad and get back to the reality**_" they both said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait did you just…"

But before she could finish they were gone.

"Wait, come back here both of you, COME BACK!"

But they were nowhere to be found so Mai continued on her journey trying to find the two little ones that called her mom and Gene if he was there.

"If they were our twins they means' everything going to be fine right?" Mai asked herself.

"I'm really lucky they were there or I would have really been in trouble, I can't believe I was tricked that easily and to top it off I forgot got about everything, I was willing to go with the that crazy old bat and leave everyone I love behind. I Just don't know anymore, I really don't ~sigh~"

Walking around some more, Mai saw two dark figures standing in the distance, thinking that it might be the children Mai began to run towards the figures

"Hey, why did you leave like that?" Mai yelled. Thinking they couldn't hear her because she was a little far from them, she waited till she got a little closer to them, but as she got closer she paused seeing as the two figures were a lot taller than the kids. Starting to get scared Mai almost stopped going forward thinking that it could be someone trying to hurt her again, but they had their back towards her so she couldn't see their faces. It looked like they were covered by some type of light but she could barely make out one of the figures.

"Gene, is that you?" Mai asked, as the figure turned around she continued

"Why I'm I here, I…..I can't be here Gene WHAT ABOUT THE BABIES GENE, MY BABIES" Mai cried.

Looking to Gene's Mai couldn't believe who she saw "Naru….. NARU, NARU IS THAT YOU?" Mai yelled as hugged her husband. "Naru oh my goodness, this is you, I can't believe it, why are you here, what happened Naruuuuu!" Mai yelled as hugged her husband.

"Naru oh my goodness, this is you, I can't believe it, why are you here, what happened Naruuuuu!" she cried,

"Wait why is Naru here? You know what I don't care I can't believe it, he's ok I'm so happy" Mai thought as she cried against his chest.

(^.^ everything played out just like it did before ^.^)

~~~~~~~~~~ Back to reality with Mai as Naru rushed to the OR ~~~~~~~~~~

Everything started to move again as if the "Earthquake" never happened,

"There is nothing we can….. Nurse what are you doing, hurry we're longing her"

The doctor said as the heart monitor slowed down. to Mai's horror she felt everything as the doctor cut into her stomach, she just couldn't open her eyes or her mouth to scream from all the pain, but the only ones she was worried about now were the babies.

…beep…

Be...ep…..

B...e...e...p….

B…e...e...p_

As the heart monitor slowly flat lined the doors smashed open as Naru came running into the room. Everyone in the room had a glum looks on their face as one of the doctor picked up the white sheet that was lying across the station that held all of their utensils, but before they could place it over Mai's head Naru snatched the sheet and grab Mai's hand and placing his forehead on Mai's while concentrating on her, and his twins.

_"You're not leaving me Mai, you're ok just breath you dummy"_

"I'm really sorry for your lost, but unfortunately we could not save…." A doctor started

b…e….e…p…

be….ep…

beep…..

beep…..

beep….

beep….

beep….

beep beep beep beep beep beep

"ugh…ARGH!... Mai screamed as she started to convulse. As everyone stood in awe at what they saw.

What the Hell….., she alive? (Yeah that's something you really want to hear from a doctor lol)

But she was just…." the doctors were dumb founded

"in all my years, I have never seen anything like this, well what are you all standing around for we have three patients to save Now Let's Get To It we have to stop her convulsion!" the same doctor yelled

"Yes" his staff of doctors and nurses yelled and got to work. None of them messed with Naru as he was still with Mai"

"_Come on Mai listen to me you idiot, let go of all that power your holding on to" _Naru thought as he concentrated on Mai

"But I can't Naru, all these innocent people will get hurt" Mai wined/thought as she was barely conscious (as you can see now is the ONLY time where they have a telepathic link because of their babies)

"_Your point? Who do you think I care about more you three or these stupid doctors' Mai?"_

"Naru, why are you so mean, do you really think I could live with myself if all these people got hurt or worst DIE because of me what about their families Naru how do you think they'll feel when they find out that their loved ones got hurt because of a freak accident"

"_YOU IDIOT! This is the life of you and our kids we're talking about and another thing, not that I really care but do you really think I would let anyone get hurt when it's their job to make sure you and our twins make a full recovery, why don't you leave the thinking up to those of us who have enough brain cells to do so, you idiot"_

"!hump!" Mai could almost picture Naru smirking as he said that.

"Fine, Naru but, wait how can you stop all this power from hurting all these people? You can't channel power so how can you handle something like this, and what if you get hurt I can't do that Naru!" 

"_~sigh~ how many time do I have to tell you about thinking, I hope our kids inherits my IQ and not yours" _Naru smirks mentally and physical _"trust me Mai, when have I Ever lead you wrong, just let all that power go and don't worry about what's going to happened"_

"!hump! Fine, but if anything happens I am blaming you Mr. Genius …. ~sigh~ I Love you Naru, Please save our babies" Mai mentally cried while physical she shed some tears.

"… _I promise Mai I'm going to save __you a__nd our twins so don't worry just let go Please the longer you hold on to all that energy the weaker you get, Now let it all go!" _Naru told Mai while he squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on top of her forehead.

* * *

HEY! how was that for a cliff hanger.

I really hoped this came out as good as i pictures it lol

Special shout out to a good friend of mine it's her Birthday today so Happy Birthday Sai~chan or as you all call her Fairy of Music and Literature

but hey that for you all to decide. so let me know by reviewing and tell me what you think or what can i do better on.

well untill Next time

Lots of Love,

~~~~Aktaiy~~~~


	5. I Love you!

Finally the next chapter lol. So this chapter is dedicated to my friend Lily Animelian Guy and her sister for making me laugh with her review. I hope you guys like this chapter \(^.^)/ well I think that's all I have to say So on to the story….. oh that's right I don't own Ghost Hunt but you already knew that.

_**Gene or EJ (same)**_

_Maya_

_**Both Maya and EJ**_

On to the Story:

~~~~~~~~~~ (Recap) ~~~~~~~~~~

_~sigh~ I Love you Naru, Please save our babies" Mai mentally cried while physical she shed some tears._

_"… I promise Mai I'm going to save you and our twins so don't worry just let go Please the longer you hold on to all that energy the weaker you get, Now let it all go!" Naru told Mai while he squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on top of her forehead._

~~~~~~~~~~ (Now) ~~~~~~~~~~

The doctors finally got Mai to stop convulsing when she started up again while at the same time she started to scream like someone was slashing her with a knife.

As her body started to slam against the bed she started to glow a bright white as light almost consumed the entire room.

"What the hell… " the doctors yelled as the room froze again (T.T!).

Naru gave her hand one final squeeze before letting it go and walking to the other side of the room, he had to be as far away from her as possibly while still being in the same room.

Then he concentrated on all the energy Mai was letting out as the wind started to build up around him while he was doing this the doors started to shake and everyone on the outside knew that something wasn't right as the bright light showed its self through the slamming doors.

As everyone raced towards the doors they were stopped by two little ghost.

"_**sorry but we can't let you through, they must do this or she won't make it **_(looking at everybody)_** ~sigh~ Please don't cleanse us uncle Bou-san, uncle John we would never do anything to hurt them or any of you, right auntie Masako, uncle Lin we know your shiki's are telling you that."**_ Both kids laughed at the way their family was staring at them.

"Who….who are you two?"

"Wait are you two twins?"

"But that would mean…" the group waited for Lin to finish his sentence but when he didn't

"Wait does that mean you are and that you both d…d….died" Luella cried/whispered and when the other realized that this had to be true all the females in their family broke down and started crying.

"…_**..uh…"**_ Looking at each other the twins tried to explain what's going on _"…well it's kind of complicated grandma, you see we're not dead but….__**I guess you can say we're not completely alive either."**_

The group looked at them trying to make some type of sense of what they just heard.

"**EJ, Maya" **the two heard a voice that sounded just like their father….. **"It's time, we need your help" **but they knew better.

"_Sorry but we have to go now, but remember PLEASE don't enter this room"_ Maya said as the two disappeared.

"Wait.. Don't go yet, we need…." But once again they were gone.

"Well what do you all think, should we still go in? Bou-san asked

"…..No I think we should wait to see what happens, I think…." Luella said very hesitant not really sure of what she should answer.

"I believe you're right dear" commented Martin.

"But….. I mean can we really trust those two ghost, are we really sure they were really the twins?" this time Yasu spoke

"Well… I didn't feel any ill will from them more then that they seem to really want to protect all of us from whatever is happening in that room" Masako said

"Well if those two were really Mai and Noll's kids then that's to be expected right?" Madoka answered them.

"Yeah" the group agreed "so I guess we just have to wait and till they come out."

"Yeah I guess" they all agreed again as they all made their way to the waiting area, but no one was very happy about this decision one bit.

~Back in the OR to Mai and Naru~

As the wind started to build around Naru he could tell just how much power Mai had keep inside her body, in realty Naru was surprised that his wife hadn't died from all this power, but he didn't really have time nor did he want to finish his train of thought as he used his PK to pulled the massive force light towards him. As he started to trap the light within his own power he felt the presences of three other individuals, and without looking he knew Gene was one of them he also felt that the other two had the aura of children.

~~~~On the astral plain~~~~

(Set up: there is a person in each corner with Mai in the center)

(Naru – South, Gene - North, Maya - East, and EJ – West)

(Mai – Center)

Opening his eyes Naru could see Gene clearly as well as the other two. To say that this shocked Naru would be the great's understatement of the year, of course Naru being Naru he refused to let the shock show on his face.

"_Gene….."_

"**Yeah Noll**, _**Yes Father"**_ both Gene's answered him

Smirking to the two, Naru turned to the little girl who's smile was so bright you would think this was Mai as a little kid

"_Ok, and your name, sweetie"_ Naru asked but of course being the Genius he was Naru already figured these were Mai and his twins, (the shock of seeing everyone wore off before he spoke to them)

"_I'm Maya…. Daddy and stop that EJ you know daddy was talking to Uncle Gene"_ she said in a shy like voice to Naru but turned to scold EJ (she's a daddy's girls of course, so sue me lol)

"_**Hump whatever Maya, you big baby" **_EJ said to her with a smirk that looked just like Naru's.

Chuckling to himself Naru said _"well it's very nice to meet you sweet heart, and its ok I was talking to both of them" _Naru smiled, that smiled is reserved only for Mai and now his daughter. She is a daddy's girls she loves to see him smiling and in turned that caused her to blush, not because she was in LOVE with him (EW! NOT GOING HAPPEN) but because she loves her daddy.

"**Do you know what you're doing Idiot Scientist" **

"_Of course I do, when don't I ever know what to do you Stupid Medium" _Naru said with so much sarcasm.

As they were all talking they were also bouncing their power back and forward to each other, this amplified the PK energy of Naru and Maya (Yes she has her father's power) the light got brighter the stronger Naru and Maya powers got. Closing their eyes to gain better concentrated they continued to amplify their powers, not only did this cause Naru and Maya powers to increase it also helped Gene's and EJ's power to reach its peck (both being Perfect Mediums in addition to having other powers), as each person started to glow, they all formed a barrier around the light. Naru being the strongest one there with his PK ability, his eyes shot open and with one huge blast the light exploded as everyone was sent flying backwards (yes even Gene, Maya, and EJ).

~~~~Outside Back in the OR~~~~

The doors to the OR were slammed open as the after effect of the light came to an end. As a huge gust of wind hit he group and sent their hair flying every which way (can anyone say bad hair day ^.^)

"Argh" the women screamed as their hair looked as if they just got off of a roller coaster. The guys just brush their hair into place with their fingers. Not so easy for the women and everyone knew it.

~~~~Inside the OR~~~~

The blast also caused Naru's body to crash into the walk right behind him, not being that injured he stood up and seen all of the doctors still frozen, then looked at Mai as her breathing evened out and her heart rate started to stabilize.

Looking over to where his brother and his children were all standing, for the first time in his life Naru bowed his head towards them, truly gratefully for all their help for saving the only person that can keep him sane anymore since Gene's death all those years ago.

"_Thank you, all three of you, Thank you"_ he honestly said

"**No problem little bro I told you everything was going to be fine didn't I"** Gene laughed as he threw his arm over Naru's shoulder.

"_Yea daddy I'm just so happy everything worked out" _Maya smiled wiping away the tears in her eyes. (yes ghost can cry)

"_**Yeah as long as Mother's fine, then it doesn't matter"**_ EJ said

"**Your so much like your father it's scary"** laughed Gene **"Well….. it's time for us to go, Noll take care of everyone and stop working so much your scaring Mai and don't worry I'll watch over these two until it's time, you Idiot Scientist"** Gene finished as he turned to give Noll one final hug.

"_Whatever you Stupid Medium, Thank you and watch over Mai when she dreams, and take care of yourself too..., however ghost do that"_ Naru said/chuckled as he returned his last hug with his older brother.

Both twins walked up to Naru and Gene and Maya pulled on her father's pants leg getting his attention moving from his brother Naru kneeled down to his kids__

_**"I guess we'll see you when whatever happens, happens right dad"**_ EJ said as he went to hug his father. (Yes Naru hugs his son he dose have some kind of heart when it comes to his family lol)

"_I can't wait daddy, I'm so happy right now, but… I don't like the unknown, I'm worried that something might go wrong"_ Maya said with tears sliding down her eyes as she tighten her hug with her father.

"_Stop worrying so much sweetie, if anything happens you have all of us to protect the both of you and your mom, so everything going to be just fine, watch"_ Naru said to comfort his daughter

"**Yeah sweet heart don't worry, I'm going to be right there until it's time for the both of you to re-enter this world, ok so you're not alone"** Gene said to his niece

"_**Yeah idiot, stop being so stupid, I will be right by your side the whole time" **_EJ told his little sister

_"Thank you uncle Gene"_ Maya said as she ran to give her brother a big hug.

"**Aww I told you Naru like father like son, your both sooo weak against Mai and Maya ha-ha-ha-ha, ~sigh~ but unfortunately it's time to go you two"** Gene said looking at them, turning back to Naru. Maya and EJ gave him one more hug before floating up and kissing Mai on forehead.

"_**Ok Uncle Gene, bye bye daddy/dad"**_ they both said

"**Good bye Oliver"**

**"Bye Eugene"**

"_**love you Idiot Scientist/Stupid Medium"**_ Naru and Gene said (whispered) as all three disappeared.

Just then, everyone (as in the whole family) ran into the room to see what really took place, but before anyone could say a word the individuals in the room started to move again as if nothing just happened,

"What do you all think you're doing" a nurse scolded them as she ushered the group out the room "Do you know how dangers that is, you could have put the life of the mother as well as the babies in harm's way, now please wait out here until the father comes out" the nurse said as she walked back into the OR with the rest of the staff.

"Damn, it's not like we don't know that, they act like they didn't feel that blast just now, we're just worried about them" the women in the group said as they pouted

"Well the doctors/nurses seem unaffected by what just happened so it's safe to assume that that there's no problem and hopefully everything going smoothly in there, right?" Martin and Lin asked the group

"yeah/Yes I guess your right" the group answered

"so now we just have to wait on Naru" said Masako

"Well he needs to hurry up he's taken to long" Luella, Madoka, and Ayako all said and pouted again.

The entire group laughed/chuckled at them.

~~~~~~~~~~Dream Space (aka The Astral Plain) ~~~~~~~~~~

Opening her eyes Mai smile at who she seen in front of her

"Thank you Gene, Maya, and you too EJ. I don't know what would have happened…." But before she could finish EJ and Maya ran to her and gave her a big hug so she kneeled down to their level so she could hug them back.

"**There's no need to Thank us Mai, hard to believe but Noll already Thanked us"** Gene told her smiling

"What! my Naru no way really he-he-he" Mai faked a surprise

"**Yes I know I though the same thing myself when I heard him ha ha ha"** Gene played along

"but none the less Thank you again, Oh….. it seems it's time for me to wake up, see All of you Later" Mai said as she blew them a kiss and faded away.

"**Ok, seems it time"** Gene Smiled at the two

"_I'm scared uncle Gene_" Maya said as she ran to Gene and grabbed his hand, although he wouldn't admit it out loud EJ was also a little scared and walked towards him and grabbed his hand.

Kneeling to their level Gene told them to hold each other's hand so that they'll know they're together, and he told them to close their eyes which they did

"**Ok now do you both see a bright light"**

"_**Yes"**_ they answered

"**Now walk towards the light, who do you see?"**

"_Mommy and Daddy_" Maya answered for them both

"**Ok now go to them, their waiting on you"**

As EJ and Maya ran towards their parent they looked back for a second before yelling

_**"Bye uncle Gene"**_

Gene watched them until they disappeared

**"Have a wonderful life you two, I love you both"**

Gene said as he began to disappear into the never ending darkness.

* * *

HEY! how was that.

I really hoped you Enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

Get ready for the next chapter: Special Preview just for you:

~CLICK~

starring at the nurse with the camera, Naru was getting ready to say something to her when she said…..

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya, but your mother asked me to take a picture of all of you when I kicked them out of the room.

"of course Mother did, and did you think to inform her you could lose your job for that stupid stunt." Naru told the nurse

"Naru!"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Shibuya, please it won't happen again" the nurse said close to tears.

* * *

So how was that lol there's a lot more where that came from just stay tune...

Look at me, I sound like my TV lol ^.^

But hey let me know by reviewing and tell me what you think or what can I do better on.

Until Next time

Lots of Love,

~~~~Aktaiy~~~~


	6. Their Here!

Hey, I'm back. So how is everyone, me I've been better but whatever I'm living so I can't really complain or can I? -_- any way I hope you all like this chapter, and with the end of this chapter my lovely comes to an end…(*Cries*) *-* sad but true this is the last chapter but I have an epilog coming soon. Oh and as you know I'm broke so there no way I could even think to own Ghost Hunt. ^.^

So without further ado On With the Story.

_~~~~~~~~~~ (Recap) ~~~~~~~~~~_

As EJ and Maya ran towards their parent they looked back for a second before yelling

_**"Bye Uncle Gene"**_

Gene watched them until they disappeared

**"Have a wonderful life you two, I love you both"**

Gene said as he began to disappear into the never ending darkness.

_~~~~ (And Now) ~~~~_

~~~~In the OR at the same time~~~~

"ARGH…. I HATE YOU…ARGH…. OLIVER,…. KAZUYA,….. NOLL,… NARU OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR STUPID NAME IS, YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU BASTARD YOU HEAR ME, YOU IDIOTIC JACK ASS….. ARGH! ARGH! IT HURTS…"

"Breath Mrs. Shibuya, breath" a nurse said trying not to laugh and was somehow succeeding in it. After a few more minutes, of pushing…

~crying~ (Wahhhhhh, Wahhhhhh) ~crying~

"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya the first one is a baby boy, now Mrs. Shibuya just one more push." The doctor said as he handed the baby boy to a nurse and with Mai's last push…..

~crying~ (Wahhhhhh, Wahhhhhh) ~crying ~

"It's a baby girl. Congratulation, once again, Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya on both of your beautiful babies" the doctors said as he handed their baby girl to another nurse.

"_Great job Mrs. Davis you did a wonderful job"_ Naru whispered as he kissed his wife.

"Same to you Naru, this couldn't have happened if it wasn't for you and Gene" Mai smiled as they broke apart.

After the nurse's finished cleaning the babies and checking their vitals, then she handed each of them to the happy parents.

~CLICK~

Starring at the nurse with the camera, Naru was getting ready to say something to her …..…..

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya, but your mother asked me to take a picture of all of you earlier when I kicked them out of the room.

"_Of course Mother did, ~sigh~ and did you think to inform her that you could lose your job for that stupid stunt."_ Naru said in a voice that would make even Antarctica jealous.

"Naru!"

Backing away from the family and close to tears the nurse said. "I'm so sorry Mr. Shibuya, please, it won't happen again"

"_~Sigh~ never mind"_ Naru said as Mai smiled at him holding their daughter while she had their son.

"_Let me go and let everybody know you and the twins and both alive and healthy_" Naru said handing their daughter to Mai and kissing her on the forehead.

Walking to the waiting room all the women, Monk, and Yasu jumped Naru with all types of question but when he gave them his famous death glare, they all moved away from him as he moved towards his father, Lin, and John.

"_They are both healthy, 5lb 8oz babies and both are 19in. We have a baby girl and a baby boy" _

After they Congratulated him, Naru told them not to say anything until he left. Smirking Naru walked back into the OR where they were getting ready to wheel Mai and the babies away.

"WHAT DID NARU/NOLL TELL YOU TWO AND WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US!"

The group yelled at Martin, Lin and John. Chuckling at the group the men went on to inform the group that they now have two healthy 5lb 8oz, babies to welcome into the world and more importantly into their family. All the women started crying tears of joy for the new parents and for the two blessing they just received.

As the group watched Mai, Naru and the babies leave the OR, half of them (all the women) followed the babies and the other's went to Mai's room to find her sleeping in Naru's' arms as he slept in the bed with her. Smiling to themselves they decide that they would go to see the babies.

~~~~~~Two hours later~~~~~~

"So Mai/Noll what are my grandbabies names?" Luella asked the question on everyone's mind.

"_Eugene Oliver Davis/Shibuya__, Gene or EJ for short" _Naru said as Gene started to giggle in his father arms at hearing his name, Luella, and Madoka both had tears in their eyes and at seeing this, and Mai quickly added "that is if you don't mind mother" worried that she may not approve.

"What! of course not Dear, Thank you Mai, Noll. I'm sure your brother's happy, and that means so much to us" Luella said with a smile and tears running down her face.

"And our little granddaughter" Martin asked

Looking down Mai "Maya Renee Davis/Shibuya, or as she WILL grow up to be her daddy's little Princess"she added pretending to pout, then she laughed at the face Naru was making it looked like a mix of happiness and embarrassment.

"Aw that's so cute Mr. Daddy." Monk laughed at Naru, but Naru ignored his comment seeing that it was going to be true no matter what he said.

Looking at the mirror that was hanging on the wall Naru had a small (rare) smile on his face as he seen his reflection wink at him, then returned to normal _"Thank you Gene"_ Naru thought and his focus went back to his family as Maya reached for him and EJ reached for Mai.

As Naru held Maya in his arms a doctor rushed into the room slamming the door into the wall "Excuse me, Mrs. Shibuya, but is Mr. Shibuya in…."

~both Gene and Maya busted out crying because of loud noise ~

Nearly finishing his sentence, his eyes fell on Naru, who looked as if he was getting ready to commit first degree murder, and get away with it.

"_What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want. You incompetent fool"_ Naru gritted out angrily, trying to make his way over to the poor man.

The only thing stopping him was the fact that Mai was holding on to his jacket and his mother was yelling at him about his manners, not that he was listening to her. So instead of killing the doctor, Naru gave him a death glare that could kill a ghost (lol).

The doctor really had to think twice about opening his mouth instead of running back to his off and hiding under his desk.

"…uh….Well Mr. Shibuya, I am the doctor in charge of your care at this hospital and after the earthquake earlier you suddenly disappeared from your room before a nurse or I could check on you. You were in a coma for 8 days Mr. Shibuya, and it's not safe for you to be running around, you never know what could go wrong, and as I understand it your wife just gave birth, Congratulation by the way, but if you would please just come with me we can run the necessary test need to make sure everything's fine with you"

"_No."_

"Thank …. Wait! Mr. Shibuya, Please be reasonable here we just want to make sure….."

"_I said NO, I HATE repeat myself Sir. But for you I will make an exception and tell you for a third time that I am not going anywhere, be it with you and or a nurse. Now if you would excuse yourself I am with my family and you're upsetting my children"_ Naru finished.

The doctor just stood there starring at Naru, while everyone in the background tried to fight back the urge to laugh at the poor man all except Lin, Martin, and, Luella.

Lin and Martin just sighed and shook their heads at the man, they knew this was coming the second the door slammed open but they couldn't really blame Naru this time, thanks to that doctor both Gene and Maya were crying, Luella was upset and slightly mad at the doctors for ruing a perfect picture she could of had of Noll, Mai and her grandchildren, but then again this was Noll's life they were discussing not that Noll cared, now that his children and wife were all safe but looking at Mai she could tell they were both think the same thing.

"Doctor Can you please excuse us for a while, although Noll understand the importance of these test, at the moment he is currently over joyed at the fact that his wife and twins and safe and healthy, and NOT thinking clearly, we will come get you when he is ready for the test."

Luella said while turning to glare at Naru, because she knew he wanted to say something but that he knew better then to interrupt his mother when she was talking. He wanted to tell her that he will not be going to take any test, so the doctor will be wasting his time waiting on him.

"Yes of course, I understand Mrs. Davis please come to the nurses' station when you are ready just let them know you're looking for Dr. Rin, and they will let me know. Thank you." Dr. Rin said as he closed the door.

"If you would all excuse us, we would like to speak to Noll privately Luella told the rest of the group.

Seeing the direction this was going everyone except Luella, Martin, Mai (obviously) and the twins (duh lol) were left in the room, while Naru just stood there holding his daughter.

As in awkward silent fell on the room Martin moved to sit in the chair by the wall, yes he was very concerned about his sons condition but will only interrupt the three when he thought they were going to get out of hand, so he opted to play with his grandchildren who were both placed back in their hospital beds, while Luella stayed standing watching Noll.

"~sigh~ Now Noll, will you go and get the test done?" Luella asked her son

"_No"_ was his short answer

"They only want to check and make sure your brain functions and everything are working properly"

"_Mother I think I would know if anything was with my quote on quote brain function as you put it"_

And this went on back and forth for several minutes, until Martin and Mai both got a headache; the babies just found it hilarious and were giggling up a storm.

"~Sigh~ I'm sorry to interrupt your argument, but can I speak to Naru alone, Please I really need to speak to him" Mai finally said.

"Yes, you can Mai. Let's go Luella" Martin said as he gently pushed his wife out of the room.

"_Mai I'm not going to go and take those ridiculous test, no matter what you or mother say"_ Naru told Mai before could say anything while pinching the space between his eyebrows.

"…Oliver, honey come here please" Naru did as she asked

"I'm sure you know what happened those days you were in a coma right" he stiffened slightly but agreed

"Seeing you in that state, I honestly didn't know what to do with myself I felt like dying, because no matter what I did or how hard I wished, you never woke up." Mai sobbed with tears running down her eyes as she hugged Naru, he was speechless there was nothing he could think to say to lighten the pain of what she just said.

"So please will you go and take the test, I know you say your fine, but I just want to make sure you are. This way I won't be worried that you're going to pass out on me at any moment and go into another coma. Please Naru, I don't want you to scare me like that again, Please" Mai begged silently while holding on to Naru as if he would disappear any second.

Looking down at his wife Naru felt bad that she was in this state because of him so he did the only thing he thought would help her…..

"_Fine Mai, I'll go take the stupid test, so stop crying ~Sigh~ please."_ He told her while wiping away the tears that still lingered by her eyes.

"Thank you Naru" Mai whispered as she slipped into a dreamless sleep. Kissing the top of her head, and looking at his family (Mai and the twins) Naru walked out of the room and went to the nurses' station.

* * *

Soooooo how was that? I tried really hard to keep Naru in character but then I realized that even though he's a cold hearted Jerk, even he would act differently when he almost lost his wife and kids, so I think that would have some impact on the way he acts (for now at least) but I don't, did I hit or was I completely off? I need you to let me know PLEASE ^.^

When life throws lemons at you THROW them back (^.^) for a very good friend of mine whose going to be a great author one day (^_~ ) wink.

Until next time my dear readers and friends

~Aktaiy~


	7. The End!

Hey it the long awaited Epilog, so I want to take this time to Thanks everybody who reviewed, Add me as a favorite author/story I really appreciate all of you, even if you just read my story for the fun of it I'm Happy anyway. So with that in mind I really don't think I have anything else to say but I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS ^.^;

On with the Story (for the last time *Crying*)

_~~~~~~~~~~ (Recap) ~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Fine Mai, I'll go take the stupid test, so stop crying ~Sigh~ please." He told her while wiping away the tears that still lingered by her eyes._

"_Thank you Naru" Mai whispered as she slipped into a dreamless sleep. Kissing the top of her head, and looking at his family (Mai and the twins) Naru walked out of the room and went to the nurses' station._

_~~~~ (And Now) ~~~~_

~~~~~~The Epilog~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~One month later~~~~~~~~~~

"Mai we're so happy they finally released you and the twins today, Noll's being a big meanie and won't let us come by, and he even asked Lin and Martin to keep us in the house" Madoka and Luella both cried into the phone as Mai held it away from her ear

"He-he-he-he well I'm sure he has his reasons" she tried to defend him, somewhat, not really putting her heart into coming up with an excuse for her husband after the stunt they pulled with all the gifts.

'_~Sigh~ I mean I know they were happy and all but, with all the gifts they brought for twins and me I'm surprised the hospital didn't try to open a second gift shop in my room'_ Mai thought to herself.

"Lue…. Put that video camera down …. They're not here yet!" Martin yelled in the back ground

"But I'm going meet them out front so I can get the babies on film" Luella yelled as she tried to snatch the video camera back from Martin.

"Mai tell them to stop being mean to us" Madoka wailed as Lin took the phone from her

"Mai-san can you put the phone to Naru's ear for a moment please" He asked her

"Sure hold on, Lin want to speak to you Naru" she put the phone to Naru's ear and turned to her side to look at their babies

"_I understand"_ was all she heard from Naru as he told her Lin has hung up the phone and she pulled the phone back.

"What was that about, is everything alright" Mai couldn't help but ask looking at her husband face in the rear view mirror (she's in the back set with the twins).

"_Yeah everything is fine Mai, we're almost home so get ready to be bombarded by mother and Madoka"_ he chuckled as her expression went from happy to scared. Don't get her wrong she loved them to death it's just they can be OVERLY dramatic at time.

As Naru pulled in their yard his mom and Madoka came running towards the car with cameras and video cameras in hand.

"Awwwwww their here! Look over here sweetie its grandma Hi, babies"

"Look over here I'm Aunty Madoka, Awww I just want to eat you both up" Madoka said as she snapped picture after picture after picture (you get the rest)

"_Mother, Madoka could you not scare our kids their only a month old"_

"What are you talking about…?"

_**~~~~~*Crying*~~~~~**_

"Come on don't be scared that's just your grandma, and Aunt Madoka there's no need to cry sweetie" Mai said as she held her daughter carrying her in the house as Naru held their son in his carrier.

"Mmm…Mmmmmm…Mmmm….."

"_What's that noise, where are father and Lin? Mother, Madoka"_ Naru asked as he glared at the two

"…uh…" Madoka said looking at Luella

"…"

"_Mother, Madoka where are they" _

As Naru glared at them they both yelled

"They're OUT!"

"WHAT THE HELL…, Naru come here" Mai yelled from the living room

"_What did you two do?"_

"….." they wouldn't answer him as he walked to the living room

"D_o I even want to know?"_ Naru asked as he walked in on Mai untying rope from around Lin as his father still had a towel in his mouth tied to a chair.

"Madoka, Luella REALLY" Lin yelled as Mai finished untying him and Naru was undoing his father.

"…well…. That's what you get" they said pouting while avoiding eye contact.

"Luella….." Martin said in a very calm voice.

"No, Martin you BOTH had it coming that's what you get for not letting us go put Mai up from the hospital" Luella stuck her tough out at them and ran into the kitchen saying something about dinner, after a minute Madoka followed her lead.

"~sigh~" came from Naru, Lin, and Martin.

"He looks just like you Noll" Martin said as he looked at his grandson who looked like he was glaring at the two that just left.

"I just hope he doesn't have your attitude" Mai mumble

"oh, I'm going to go see what their cooking" she said as she followed the other two out the living room

"Oh would anyone like something to drink while I'm in there" she said as she popped her head back in the room, there was one yes and two nods of the head, and once again she was gone.

When they were in the kitchen the rest of the group came bursting into the house making all kinds of noise (well most of them, John was telling them to lower their voices) obviously they didn't listen

"Lin how could you and Martin LIE to us, you both said Mai and Naru were stopping by the SPR office before coming home." Ayako, Monk, and Yasu all yelled.

"And for some reason or another Madoka and Luella are missing" Monk added. As they heard a baby's cry come from the living room, they all rushed towards it and almost ran straight into Mai who was also running towards the living room.

"Mai you're already here" they all yelled as they all stood in from of the living room where they saw Naru and Martin holding the babies trying to stop they from crying.

Martin handed Gene over to Mai as she came towards him _"it's ok, they're stupid, so they cannot help but make idiots of themselves, RIGHT"_ Naru said as he looked like he was going to kill all of them.

"_You don't have to worry they are all going to shut up RIGHT now"_ he said looking at them again making them ALL regret coming into the house like that.

"SORRY" they all said

"That's ok, Naru stop being mean, they didn't know we were here" Mai said to defend them but he didn't answer her, he just kept on watching Maya as she giggled at her father's face he was making.

"_Yeah whatever"_ he finally said as everyone sat down and got comfortable drinking whatever was in their cup.

"_Let's go put them in the bed Mai"_ Naru said as he stood up with Maya in one hand and her car sit in his other.

"OH NO HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID, I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE NURSERY, OH WHAT I'M I GOING TO DO, NARU WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT THEN WITH US BOTH IN THE HOSPITAL..." Mai said as she paced around the living room trying to figure how she could forget something so important. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't realize Naru and the rest of them just pushed her upstairs in the direction of the nursery which was connected with Naru and Mai's room.

Leading her into the room he had to call Mai's name more than once, because she wasn't paying attention to what was happening around her. And when she finally heard Naru she stood in amazement as she looked around the nursery room.

Mai noticed that the room had two walls painted in a beautiful ocean blue color, that reminded her of her husband and daughters eyes, the picture sparkled when any light touched it, it made it seem as if you were watching a bright full moon surround by stars in the middle of the night, while you sat under a bright hazel brown tree, which the group notice was the same color as Mai and Gene's eye color, then next to it you had a beautiful baby blue, pink, and purplish sun set that took place at the beach that was painted on the last two walls with a window setting in the center. Two completely different pictures, that just seem to fit each other perfectly, it was like two halves to a whole picture that could never be compete unless they were together. Just like Naru and Mai and now just like Gene and Maya.

To say that Mai and the rest were speechless was an understatement, well that is everyone but Lin, Martin, and Naru, who knew what, was in the room.

"When did….. Who…. How…" Mai tried to say but couldn't finish her sentence; she just starred at the walls in awe as Naru went over and placed both Mai and Gene in their bed.

"_This was done when you were in the hospital, who did this is not really important, and I am not going to answer your last question seeing as its stupid"_ Naru answered her

"My teacher told my there is no such thing as a stupid question" Yasu commented when the group snapped out of their amazement.

"_Well your teacher lied to you, and should be fired for letting you and your classmates think that a statement like that was true." _Naru told him.

"He-he-he-he yeah well anyway this is a really beautiful room whoever designed it did a wonderful job" John said changing the subject.

"But why does this picture look so familiar to me? I don't even know who painted this, but I'm sure I have seen both of these pictures before" Luella said as everyone in the room except for Naru, Lin, and Martin, turned to look at her.

"Really" they all said

"Yes, but I really have no idea where it could have been, I mean ….hm" Luella said trying to remember where she seen the picture at before.

"_There is no need to remember something so petty as that, if you do not remember it could not have been that important"_ Naru told his mother when he turned to face his twins, as Martin and Lin just smirked at the boy known exactly what his mother was referring to.

"Naru's right it could have been a long time ago when you first seen the pictures, that could be why you can't remember where you saw them clearly" Mai said as she watched Luella trying to figure it out.

"Yes your probably right dear but for some reason it's really bothering me"

"Could someone we know have designed it" Martin coxed her along much to Naru's disappointed

"_There is no REASON for mother to remember where she saw the picture father it will just give her a headache trying to remember"_ Naru said while looking at his father as if he just lost his mind.

"Well whatever, it will come to me in time" Luella said

"_Hopefully not"_ Naru mumble under his breath for no one to hear.

"So, anyway who designed _this_ picture I really must thank them for doing such a wonderful job" Luella said completely forgetting about the previous.

"_That is not necessary mother, that person is no longer in Japan and is very busy"_ Naru told his mother trying to stop this conversation from going any farther.

"Well ok, but still I would like their telephone number just in case I want something designed for the house in the future." Luella asked not letting the subject drop.

"…_. ~sigh~ …."_

Lin and Martin were waiting to see what Naru was going to do, seeing as his mother was stubborn and wanted the number.

"…_.I do not have the number mother, unfortunately, I lost it while working on something."_ Naru answered.

Trying to hold back a snicker Lin looked away from Martin who was trying to do the same thing.

"Are you both ok" someone asked

"Lin honey, are you ok?" Madoka asked because it is really unusually for Lin to smile let alone laugh.

"I am fine Madoka; I just remember something from a long time ago." He answered.

"And what was that?"

"Nothing important, just a memory of the past, nothing to worry about" he answered.

As a big gust of wind blew in from the open window, two pieces of paper flew from their hiding spot and right into the hands of Mai "What is this" she asked looking at the back of each paper

"Gene and Noll" she read but before she could turn them over, Naru snatched them from her hands.

"Naru what did you do that for, what are those?" Mai asked trying to get them back from Naru.

"_These do not have you name on it, do they Mai?"_ Naru asked

"No" she whined

"_and it has my name on it so I can keep them" _Naru said as he walked away from her but before he was able to stuff them in his pocket Luella snatched them from his hands

"And I'm your mother I can look at whatever I want to" she said as she moved behind Martin as Naru came to take them from her.

"Now let's see, ~gasp~" Luella said as she dropped both pictures, as tears came to her eyes

"Luella are you ok" someone asked

"Yes I'm fine, I finally remember where I first seen these picture before, how could I ever forget" she told the group.

"Really where?" everyone asked

Lin and Martin watched as Naru tried to make his way out of the room before it was too late.

"Noll, where are you going young man, I do Not appreciate you lying to me" Luella said as she noticed her son trying to leave room.

Naru knew it this was all Gene's fault even if he could no longer speak to his brother he still knew where that sudden gust of wind came from. _"Gene you Bastard" _he thought.

"_~sigh~ Sorry mother but I did not see the importance of your remembering these pictures"_ Naru answered her, as the group looked lost.

"How could it not be important when it was you and Gene who designed this?"

"WHAT! Naru can draw?" was heard throughout the room.

"Of course he can" she said as if it was normal, like everybody knew it.

"Noll and Gene were always competing against each other and these drawings were submitted into a contest were they both won first place" Luella said laughing at the memory.

"What Naru, why didn't you ever tell us you could draw before?" the group asked

Deciding to ignore them Naru turned towards the door and walked into Mai and his room and closed the door with a silent ~click~

"Well I guess that answers that questions he-he-he-he" someone said.

"So who wants dinner" Mai said headed towards the stairs

"I do" came from different people in the room.

_**~SMACK~**_

"Shut you stupid Monk you just ate a few hours ago" Ayako said as she followed the group down the stairs

"What's your problem you stupid….." Monk was getting ready to yelled at her but before he could finish Naru yanked open the room door

"_I dare you"_ he said as Monk ran too hid behind Ayako seeing as she was the only one still up stairs.

"Sorry" he squeaked out as Naru turned back into the room and shut his door.

~~~~ An hour later~~~~

"Naru dinners ready" Mai said through the intercom she had, she knew he heard her because of the other one in their room.

After dinner they all played with the babies, after a while they all said their good byes and gave their promises to come back and visit tomorrow, much to Naru's distaste.

Making sure everything was in order before he and Mai went into their bedroom, Naru turned off all the lights and came back into the living room where Mai and the babies were, taking Gene in his arms Naru ushered Mai into their room upstairs, taking a giggling Maya in his other arm out so that Mai could go and enjoy a nice bath. When Mai was finished she found Naru who was standing over his daughter and son who were both sleeping in their beds.

"But I thought their beds were in the nursery?"

"_They are, but I also put one in our room just in case_" was all he was willing to answer.

"Ok, I glad you did I really didn't feel comfortable with the babies sleeping in another room even if it connects with our" she smiled at him. Walking away to take his own shower, when Naru came back Mai was still standing over her babies.

Going over to her he wrapped his arms around her waist, turning around Mai gave him a kiss but instead of moving she wrapped her arms around Naru's neck as he deepened their kiss, picking her up bridal style he carried her over to the bed and laid her down with him on top, "We can't be doing this with Maya and Gene right over there Naru."

"_Is it a crime to give my wife a good night kiss"_ he smirked.

"Jerk" Mai said as she tried to turn over to her other side before Naru caught her lips once again

"_But I'm your Jerk, idiot"_ reaching over her once he turned off their lamp and pulled her as close as she could get before drifting into one of the best sleeps he's had in the past eight months since they found out she was pregnant, and that last month that they were all in the hospital.

"I Love you" they both whispered subconsciously falling into an even deeper sleep then before.

_**~~~~~~~~~~*Crying, Crying*~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~*Crying, Crying*~~~~~~~~~~**_

but like all new parents they found out that never lasted for long, Jumping up when someone tapped her on her shoulder she then heard the sound of their two little blessing, looking around Mai almost held her pillow over Naru's head when she realize Naru woke her up

'Ok you want to play that game' she thought with a smirk on her face

Mai went to check on them, than she brought them both to the bed and laid Maya down next to Naru's head Mai had to bit her lip so that she wouldn't laugh when Maya grabbed a hand (a baby fist) full of Naru's hair and started giggling as she pulled on it.

"_You think that funny Maya"_ Naru said with one eye open

"That's what you get, why did you wake me up and go back to sleep Naru?" Mai pouted

"_Mai as much as your brain amuses me, I would like for you to tell me how is it that I would be able to feed them seeing as they are probably hungry"_ Naru smirked as he saw a blush slowly creep across Mai's face.

Taking Maya Naru walked out of the room as Mai began to breast feed Gene, after a few Minutes they came back with a tray of freshly brewed tea.

Sitting the tea down Naru handed Maya to Mai as he took Gene, after they were both feed and asleep Mai and Naru laid them down back in their own beds, they both took their cup of tea and sat back to relax in their own beds listening to the sounds that both Maya and Gene made when they were asleep.

After finishing the tea they both just sat there listening to the steady breathing of their kids and drifted back into dream land without realizing it and a couple of hours later…

_**~~~~~~~~~~*Crying, Crying*~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~*Crying, Crying*~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**THE END**_

* * *

So how did you all like the Epilog it was just something that I needed to pull my story together ^^

I made it to where Naru and Gene drew those pictures because I figured that if there Genius they should be great in each subject (including art) right ^^. Although I do admit Naru is really out of character I just hope not too much.

I was going to wait to post this chapter until _**September 13**__**th**_ seeing as that's my _**Birthday**_ ^^ (Yay me) but I'm trying to get my other story done or at least part of it, so that I can post it on then.

So just on a random note this entire story took 57 pages on Microsoft Word 21,067 words ^^. Although I really hate ending it with only 7 chapters, (only because I really like things to be even if I can help it) but alas with my story I could not so I'm kinda of sad right now ^^

So I guess this is see you later from me and Midnight (my puppy, who likes to types on my laptop while I'm writing lol) -_-! Not easy trust me.

Love Always,

Aktaiy.


	8. PETITION!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long – there's also the fact that there is an M rating for a reason. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Boobops 94

Awakened-Earth

Aktaiy


End file.
